Red Dead Repeater
by RustedThunder
Summary: Jack Marston has nothing left to hold him in one spot. As he searches the loft in his home he finds an old satchel and journal his Father owned when he was young. He reads through the entries and finds evidence to head east in order to uncover his forgotten history.


Red Dead Repeater.

* * *

Rhodes was a nice town. Since the Braithwaites and the Grays had all but died out before the turn of the century and the sixteen years in-between that time. It was so peaceful. He looked outside at the morning sun. Sixteen years ago. They hid just outside this town he now called home. He remembered. It had been eight years since he had last had contact with anyone from the old gang and he will admit he missed them. He placed the stock he was holding in the correct places on the shelves before unlocking the front door and heading to the back for more produce to lay out. He pulled his coat a tad tighter. His wife had asked him why he wore such a thick coat so far south so often. He lied to her saying that although he was a big man he was very sensitive to temperature. In truth it was because being so close to Clemen's Point gave him chills. And that day he felt like his blood had run cold. As he was collecting the rest of the produce he heard the chime of the front door opening. He gave a smile, the first customer of the day.

He returned to the front counter, opening the glass case and depositing the salted meats inside. He saw the customer out of the corner of his eye. They were at the rear of the store with their back facing him. He brought out the store catalogue and laid it on the counter in front of himself.

"Welcome to the Rhodes General store. If you need help finding something, just look in the catalogue and I'll help you find it…"

As he was finishing his sentence he looked up to the back of the customer and was thrown through a loop. The hat the man was wearing, the satchel at his waist. The gun belt he wore. That long black hair.

"John?"

The customer stiffened at that. Placing down the apple he was inspecting. He felt like he may have made a mistake.

"Mister, how do you know that name?"

It came out harsh, more of a demand. The man turned towards him and his eyes widened. That familiar face, now so radically different.

"I said how do you know that name old man?"

The man was staring him down now. Standing on the opposite side of the counter.

"J-Jack?"

The mans eyes widened at that. He seemed to get angry. Before he knew what was happening he was staring down the barrel of a revolver.

"How do you know my name? Tell me!"

He put his hands up, trying to calm down the young man. He seemed jittery and erratic.

"Listen, just-just put the gun down." He told the man.

"How do you know my name!" The man demanded.

"Simon?" He heard his wife's voice. He turned his eyes to the door to the back, to where his wife stood after being woken by the commotion. He saw the man glanced to his wife and then to the old picture he kept. He looked him in the eyes.

"You ain't worth the bullet Mister."

The man holstered his gun and left through the front door.

"Simon?" He turned his attention to his wife. "Simon, who was that?" She looked close to tears. He moved to comfort her.

"That was someone I knew once. Before I met you, before I started working here." He watched the man ride off. "And I think I know where he's going." He looked his wife in the eyes. "Don't worry. I need to talk to him."

"Simon, he held a gun to you!" His wife replied.

"I know. I know, but I need to talk to him." He started making his way to the front door.

"Why?"

"Because when I knew him he was the sweetest child." He pushed the door open. "Close the store until I get back." With that he left for his cart and the one place he knew both him and the man were tied to by history.

* * *

I made my way through the overgrown brush and sure enough in the middle of the clearing sat a black horse with a silver mane and tail with one white sock on its rear left leg, and next to a small campfire was the man. He was looking into a well worn leather bound book. He perked up as the cart came rumbling into the clearing. I left my coat on the seat as I got down from my cart. The man turned towards me and instantly stood up from his position. He assumed a duel position. The book being discarded in the dirt. I put my hands up to show I was unarmed.

"Why did you follow me Mister?" The man called.

I considered my words. "Because I know you Jack."

He appeared to not like my choice of words. "And I don't know you." He replied. "What's your name old man?" He called to me.

"Simon, Simon Pearson." I answered.

Recognition danced across his face. "Your name is in this book my Pa had. Why?"

"Do you not remember Jack?"

"With all the shit I been through I'm surprised I can forget what I did yesterday. I'll ask again. Who are you? Why is your name in the book?" He asked.

That time in my life I've tried so hard to put behind me. Left the outlaw life behind. Started lawful work. It looks like it won't escape me yet.

"I was the camp cook." I got out. He narrowed his eyes at me. "I was a member of The Van Der Linde gang." At that his eyes widened. He dropped his stance. He looked shocked. "I know your Father, I know your Mother, Jack." He started looking angry.

"Leave me alone old man." He turned from me and picked the book back up and put it into the satchel at his side. A satchel I made a long time ago. He walked closer to the lake, towards a tent that had been set up.

"What happened to you Jack?" I called after him, dropping my hands to my sides. "You were the sweetest child when you were young, what happened?"

He stopped mid stride. Turning to face me.

"You want to know what happened? Everything I loved in my life I have seen destroyed. Every time there was peace hell followed soon after." He started walking his way back to me. "I saw my Father gunned down and betrayed by the Government who had promised him peace. I saw the man I knew as an Uncle die alongside him. I watched as my Mother withered away from tuberculosis!" We were face to face now. "I had a family! I had happiness! I had aspirations!" He was yelling now. "And I saw them all die in front of me! Now all I have are graves to mourn over and a decaying ranch my Pa built with his own hands!" His voice dropped. "I got nothing but broken dreams and anger." He stepped back. "You want to know what happened old man? Time changes people. That is what happened Mister." He began walking back towards the tent.

I wanted to try and console him. I read in the paper years ago how Bill, Javier and Dutch were killed by government agents. But John too?

"Jack." He didn't stop his stride. "Come by my shop later if you want to talk. It's not much, I know we haven't spoken in years, but I know this isn't you."

He stopped in his tracks. "Leave me alone, Mister." He continued walking and entered the tent.

I watched him. As he entered the tent I returned to my wagon, I fed Susan and Marion an apple each and climbed back up onto the seat. I pulled my coat back on. Despite the rising sun, the clearing now felt so cold. I looked back to the field and the child I once knew. And the man I now don't. I directed the horses and left back towards Rhodes and my family.

* * *

Both men left the field. One to his tent, the other to his home. Neither ever noticing the man in a black three piece suit with matching top hat looking out over the lake from the old broken pier. He held his hands behind his back. He watched the sun reflect off the lake. His eyes roaming over Blackwater on the opposite end, he glanced towards the right, towards Hope, before he shook his head.

"What a beautiful town." He glanced towards the retreating cart. "Such a rich history." He glanced towards the tent. "Even if it's been forgotten." He glanced back over the lake.

"Such a fine, fine land."

* * *

I initially didn't want to put in my thoughts afterward but eh, screw it.

I really hope Rockstar make DLC for Red Dead the Pre-Sequel (Revolver exists people!) that includes Jack and being able to explore Mexico in the Redemption 2 engine, and the Redemption 2 map with Jack and getting new journal entries for the points of interest written from Jack's perspective.

I personally hope that if single player DLC is a thing then it concerns Jack interacting with the surviving members of The Van Der Linde Gang. Each reacting to how Jack has ended up and with such things like Jack interacting with Mary-Beth which leads into Jack penning the book Red Dead seen in GTAV.

I will admit that this is the plot I'm writing. I hope I'm not ruining anyone's enjoyment of this story by stating the end goal.

Also, why is Hosea listed as Hosea Trelawny on this site when his last name is Matthews? And why do multiple characters have multiple listings for the same person?

Have a nice day.


End file.
